This invention relates to an article useful as outerwear. It is often necessary to remove outer garments as the ambient temperature increases. In most cases, there is no place to store the garment removed so that one has to carry it along, that is, a hand is inevitably tied up by the garment. Also, there is a possibility that the garment may be lost. Moreover, when it is also necessary to carry other items, one has his hands already full.